Este es nuestro San Valentín
by LexSnape
Summary: Colección de historias cortas basadas en el reto de San Valentín "Días de los no-enamorados" del grupo "Motín Fanficker". [Tomarry / Drarry]
1. Friendzone

_¡Hola a todos! De verdad me he perdido mucho tiempo... En todo caso les cuento al final u/u~ Este conjunto de historias está inspirado en el reto "**Días de los no-enamorados**" del grupo en Facebook "**Motín Fanficker**", no participo como tal, porque no quería ponerme a hacer cosas muy largas, así que no llego al mínimo requerido para la actividad y solo escribo por el placer de usar los prompts._

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

_**01\. Friendzone.**_

Es frustrante.

Draco no entiende del todo como algo que sucede tan naturalmente con la mayoría de las personas en el colegio puede costarle tanto con Harry. Por momentos quiere ponerse a gritar y lanzar los balones de futbol por todos lados, porque la situación se le está yendo de las manos demasiado fácil.

Harry se pasa la vida coqueteando con Riddle, y aunque el mismo Harry no se da cuenta de que lo hace, la mirada de suficiencia que el maldito becado le lanza por sobre la revoltosa cabellera, le deja claro que es Harry el único que no ve nada de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, porque incluso Ronald ha notado de que va el asunto, y eso es algo que lo está volviendo loco. Harry es un negado, o simplemente finge que no lo sabe, pero Draco lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es así.

La respuesta es demasiado obvia. Harry es un imbécil deportista sin inteligencia emocional ¿por qué demonios le gusta tanto?

Sí Draco se para a pensar, quizá es la sonrisa contagiosa o que siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, además sus ojos… ¡dios esos malditos ojos verdes! Cuando Harry lo mira a los ojos el mundo se detiene, su corazón se acelera y hasta las manos le empiezan a sudar.

No lo entiende en lo absoluto, no es capaz de entender como Harry no siente lo mismo que él. Han sido amigos desde primer grado, han pasado un montón de cosas juntos, se entienden mejor que nadie. Son más unidos que cualquiera en ese jodido colegio ¿entonces por qué Harry no pude dejar de mirar a Riddle para mirarlo a él?

Ni siquiera se da cuenta, su pie golpea el balón frente a él con una precisión envidiable, y un segundo después impacta en la nuca de Harry. Las carcajadas de los demás miembros del equipo llenan la cancha, y Harry se gira, con esa expresión idiota que pone cuando está listo para, de hecho, ser un idiota con él, y Draco sonríe. Lo mira con esa sonrisa arrogante que hace que su mejor amigo corra tras él con la intención de hacerlo pagar.

Da un paso, da dos pasos y sale corriendo en el instante que Harry se olvida de Riddle para perseguirlo por toda la cancha, tiene la atención de Harry, y al menos por el momento eso le basta.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Sé que este tira más al Drarry, pero en realidad todos van con intensión Tomarry u/u Simplemente tenía muchas ganas de jugar con las parejas, pero la OTP me puede y pueh aquí estamos xD~ _  
_Tengo todos terminados, porque hacer solo 7 días es más fácil que hacer 31, sí les ha gustado dejen un comentario por aquí u/u~ Sí no les ha gustado, vayan a leer a alguien más UnUr~ _

_Pasando a cosas importantes WP me borra todas las notificaciones si no las leo en el momento, así que lo siento si no puedo responderles sus comentarios a los nuevos en todos los demás drabbles ;;;A;;; pero son muchos y no puedo revisar todos los fics todo el día ;;;A;;;_

_Recuerden que la Friendzone no existe, simplemente eres tu siendo demasiado creído al pensar que alguien debe estar contigo 3~_

_Los amo mucho babes, gracias por leer 3~_


	2. Infidelidad

_Ayer realmente olvidé que tenía que subir esto, pero aquí está para ustedes 3 _

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

_**Infidelidad.**_

Sus labios son suaves, y siempre que los suyos entran en contacto con los de Draco, Harry se ve inundado del sabor a manzanas verdes. No puede evitar pasar sus manos por el rubio cabello, tan sedoso y brillante que parece contener los rayos del sol, a diferencia de su piel, que es tersa y color porcelana; lisa y perfecta, sin una sola mancha, ni una sola arruga.

Draco es una absoluta obra de arte al punto que Harry no puede creer que es suyo. Nadie parece creerlo.

La primera mañana que entró al gran comedor tomándolo de la mano el lugar explotó en cuchicheos. El mestizo Potter, hijo de un auror de baja categoría estaba saliendo con el heredero Malfoy, el adolescente más rico y con la mejor línea de sangre en más de mil años ¿acaso le había colado Amortentia en el pastel de calabaza la noche anterior?

Ni sus mejores amigos podían dejar de mirar en su dirección con recelo cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin. Suponía que un chico con su apariencia más bien normal y corriente desentonaba al sentarse rodeado de chicos con uniformes comprados en boutiques de Paris.

No era idiota. No era para nada un idiota. Sabía de sobra que todos reaccionarían, y por esa misma razón se había negado hasta más no poder sobre hacer pública su relación. Él no necesitaba declarar a todo el colegio que estaban juntos, pero para Draco era diferente. Su hermoso novio quería tomarlo de la mano, acercarse a él en pasillo y hacer la tarea juntos.

—_Quiero poder tener una cita contigo sin tener que escondernos._

El único que tenía algo que perder si anunciaban su relación era Draco, pero era tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera, y no le interesaba nada más que el absoluto amor que tenía por él.

_Merl__ín bendito. _

Harry era un puto suertudo de poder estar con alguien como Draco, pero no podía evitarlo. Tom era como una droga que lo estaba devorando.

Se mueve despacio, disfrutando cada roce en su interior, sintiéndolo tan profundo que por momentos la idea de que se va a romper por la mitad es algo real. Lo monta mirando directamente a esos ojos azules tan diferentes a los de Draco, son de un color más oscuro, cuando sus ojos se encuentran Harry no puede evitar perderse en ellos.

Son un abismo del cual no va poder escapar nunca, y la realidad es que no quiere escapar, incluso si sabe que lo único que hace que Tom se interese en él son sus ganas de joder al Príncipe de su casa.

Irradia poder y lujuria, su belleza no es etérea como la de Draco, su atractivo es salvaje y peligroso. Sabe que todo va a terminar terriblemente mal, no hay forma de que algo bueno vaya a salir de todo eso, y aun así, cuando Tom le sonríe de esa forma tan retorcida y empieza a hablarle en parsel, se corre.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido es una súplica a todos los dioses, porque no está seguro de haber lanzado un hechizo anticonceptivo esta vez.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Yo he amado escribir esto ¡Simplemente amo hacer cosas así! Sí les ha gustado dejen un comentario, y sí no... ¿Qué hacen leyendo? Cierren la pestañita y baibai. _

_En todo caso me divertí mucho escribiendo este y el siguiente._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, los amo mucho y nos leemos en un rato chiquito con el siguiente._


	3. Fantasías

_Les hago entrega de mi fav de toda la colección y es que simplemente es un tema que me da para pensar y vale totalmente la pena._

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

_****_**_Fantasías_**_**.**_

Harry está seguro que no es un pervertido, así que aleja la mirada de los pantalones de su profesor y se dedica a lanzar el hechizo que se supone están practicando, pero los ojos se le siguen yendo al bulto en la parte delantera de los pantalones de Riddle. No es que él sea un pervertido, es simplemente que no entiende como un profesor puede ponerse un maldito pantalón de cuero para dar clases ¿acaso no piensa en el hecho que les da clases a adolescentes? Y es que él no ha sido el único que se ha dado cuenta.

Zabini lleva toda la clase a su lado duro debajo de las túnicas escolares, y lo sabe porque cada tanto baja la mano para acomodarse la polla, además Pansy no tiene ni siquiera la decencia de fingir que no está mirando mientras suspira encandilada y las mejillas le brillan de color rojo _¿de verdad Riddle no es capaz de ver lo que el cuero hace a sus muy hormonales cuerpos? _

Aparta la mirada de forma brusca, apretando la varita de acebo en su mano con tanta fuerza que el hechizo contenedor acaba por triturar su escritorio a un montón de astillas, atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón de clases.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —Harry aleja su sorprendida mirada de lo que era su escritorio, para encontrarse con que Draco lo mira realmente preocupado y entonces la culpa lo golpea como una bofetada. Realmente estaba pensando en la polla de su profesor, mientras su novio estaba sentado a su lado. Justo después de haber despertado juntos en la cama de Draco.

—Estoy bien —murmura sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de aclararse cuando el desastre frente a él desaparece, y frente a él está su profesor.

_Los ojos rojos del hombre son penetrantes,_ y tan rápido como esa frase aparece en su cerebro sus mejillas arden. _No se supone que piense en la palabra penetrar cuando est__á mirando a su profesor._

—S-se me ha ido l-la mano —tartamudea echándose hacia atrás en la silla tanto como puede. Necesita poner distancia entre sus cuerpos con la misma urgencia que si fuera un dementor, porque, aunque Riddle no le está absorbiendo la felicidad, le está quitando todo su autocontrol _¿es normal que alguien huela tan malditamente bien?_ Le tiemblan las piernas tanto que no puede ponerse de pie para alejarse cuando Riddle se inclina hacia él y le coloca la mano en la frente.

_Definitivamente eso hab__ía sido un gemido._

—N-no me siento bien —susurra desesperado, mirándolo a los ojos con una súplica silenciosa al darse cuenta del brillo divertido en su mirada. _El maldito lo sabe. El maldito bastardo lo supo todo el tiempo. _

Lo ve considerar sus opciones, y Harry se sorprende a su mismo fantaseando con que lo lleve a la enfermera y lo ayude a sentirse mejor, también la idea de tener tutorías privadas hace que su sangre empiece a hervir, una erección creciendo dentro de sus pantalones y empujándolo más allá del pánico.

—Zabini, lleva a Potter a la enfermería —Blaise gruñe, pero cuando toma a Harry del brazo una vez que Riddle se aleja casi parece aliviado, y Harry está muy seguro que está agradeciendo la oportunidad de salir de clases para masturbarse pensando en su profesor tanto como él mismo.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Dejen un cometario lleno de love~ Sí no les gusto... Fuchila de aquí UnU~  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría saber que pasa después? Realmente me gusta hacer historias cortas UuUr~ Son divertidas porque puedo hacerlo rápido y seguir con mi vida. En todo caso actualizo con datos, así que recuerden comentar el longfic que más les gusta, porque eso es lo que hace que decida que actualizar 3  
Los amo a todos~ Gracias por leer y comentar~  
Baibai~_


	4. Unión forzada

_Sólo puedo decir muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta pequeña colección de Drabbles, de verdad me llena de love que lean y dejen comentarios. _

_Historia no beteada_

* * *

**_Unión forzada._**

Sus ojos están fijos en el espejo, pero es incapaz de ver su reflejo. Sus pensamientos están muy lejos de ahí, perdidos en el tiempo, reposando en el verano anterior en los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

Un mortífago que ha visto apenas un par de veces se encarga de acomodar la delicada corona de oro blanco sobre su cabeza, mientras Narcissa elimina las arrugas inexistentes de su túnica blanca. A veces, es capaz de escucharla suspirar y está muy seguro de que siente pena por lo que está a punto de pasar, y todo el dolor que significa eso para él y para Draco.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza al punto que las uñas se le clavan en la palma de las manos y se hace daño, pero eso no duele ni la mitad que la desgarradora presión en su pecho ¿alguna vez el destino tendrá suficiente? Sus padres murieron cuando él sólo tenía cinco años a causa de la guerra contra Dumbledore, Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban antes de que entrara al colegio, y cuando al fin había conseguido una familia, cuando al final las cosas entre Draco y él se habían resuelto, cuando ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos y decidieron que podrían probar salir juntos el Lord había decidido tomarlo como su consorte.

_Era un honor. _

_Era un maldito, puto, honor__… ¿Entonces por qué las lágrimas estaban saliendo de nuevo?_

La puerta detrás de él se abre, y Severus entra con su túnica de gala negra. La expresión en su rostro trata de ser impenetrable, pero Harry puede ver la preocupación brillando en sus ojos cuando se acerca y le limpia las mejillas con la manga de su túnica cuando el mortífago desconocido y Narcissa salen para darles privacidad, y apenas la puerta se cierra, Harry se deja caer en sus brazos.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurra escondiéndose su pecho.

Necesita una salida. Necesita que Severus lo salve de nuevo, como aquella noche que se presentó con los Dursley para llevarlo a vivir con él. Necesita que sea su héroe una vez más, porque si tiene que caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar está seguro que terminará por arrojarse desde el acantilado.

—Harry ¿confías en mí? —la pregunta sería ofensiva si tuviera la capacidad de ofenderse. Harry asiente sorbiendo por la nariz, sin importarle estar llenando la túnica de Severus de mocos— Bebe esto.

Severus pone en su mano un vial de cristal oscuro, Harry lo mira, luego a Severus.

—¿Qué es? —lo destapa con cuidado y mira en su interior después de ser incapaz de olfatear nada por la nariz tapada, pero el cristal le impide estar seguro de lo que ve.

—Es la solución a todos tus problemas.

El rostro de Harry se ilumina y no pierde un solo segundo en empinarse el vial, es cuando la poción ya está bajando por su garganta que el sabor dulzón y picante en su lengua le dice que es lo que Severus le ha dado.

—_Amortentia._

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que está vez me pase un poco la mano? Yo estoy más que satisfecha con esta belleza UuUr Con el 4 día publicado siento que este evento no ha durado nada... En todo caso, a los que están leyendo esto, vayan a mi página de facebook -el link está en conversaciónes en mi perfil- Ahí les estoy dando a elegir que quieren que actualice para el 14 de este :3 además que en algún momento estaré aceptando pedidos, así que corraaan~  
Muchisimas gracias por leer 3 Los amo de todo corazón nos leemos mañana con otro Drabble.  
baibai~_


	5. Venganza

_Este será el último que escriba de la actividad, porque una me ha dado una idea que pienso usar para un longfic, y la otra me niego a escribirla por motivos personales, así que vayan a leer y disfruten esta belleza u/u que de hecho será el prefacio de una nueva historia~_

_Historia no beteada._

* * *

**_Venganza._**

—Debe beberlo profesor, hará que se vayan —Harry empina el contenido de la copa en la boca del director con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Se pregunta qué clase de poción será esa, Tom nunca le dijo, así que ver como Dumbledore está reducido en la piedra, llorando y pidiendo su protección lo está volviendo loco de curiosidad ¿sería tan malo darle un pequeño sorbo sólo para saber de qué trata todo eso? Lo piensa un momento, y casi puede escuchar a Severus sermonearlo. Nada vale tanto la pena como para escuchar a Snape hablar por horas de lo estúpido que es, muchas gracias.

Dumbledore solloza; hecho un ovillo y mirando a la nada mientras bebe de la copa que Harry posa en sus labios, y casi lo lamenta. Harry lamenta de verdad que Tom no esté ahí para verlo, porque es una escena memorable. Han luchado por tanto tiempo y por fin ha sucedido… Dumbledore implora piedad y ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer que su calvario termine.

—Por favor… Haz que se dentengan… —a Harry se le escapa una risita, luego aprieta los labios tratando de mantener la compostura a la vez que susurra un montón de palabras alentadoras para que siga bebiendo, pero no puede contener las comisuras de sus labios, que se estiran en una sonrisa desobedeciéndolo por completo ¡simplemente se está divirtiendo demasiado!

—Harry, el Lord quiere saber si volverán a Hogwarts ambos, o sí puede atacar ahora —mira a Regulus salir del agua, totalmente empapado, pero sin señales de frio a pesar de que el agua debe estar a solo un par de grados de congelación.

—Prometió que podía divertirme —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Has tenido un par de horas al menos, el Lord tiene planes y te necesita en el castillo ahora —sí no fuera porque a Harry de verdad le agrada el nigromante, lo habría hechizado ahí mismo, lo haría retorcerse hasta perder la cordura… pero, la realidad es que se demoraron bastante más de lo que él había pensado en llegar hasta el Horrocrux.

—De acuerdo… —no pueden perder tiempo, lo sabe. Es solo cuestión de tiempo a que los aurores sean informados por alguien del colegio. El futuro que les espera es más importante que divertirse con el maldito viejo, así que solo levanta la varita y un rayo azul impacta justo entre los ojos de Dumbledore, atravesando la piel y perforando todo el camino hasta el otro lado.

Harry toma la mano que Regulus mantiene extendida hacía él, desapareciendo debajo de una ola de inferis y agua helada antes de que Dumbledore golpee el suelo.

Tiene mejores cosas que hacer, y con el maldito viejo muerto su venganza está completa.

* * *

_¡Feliz San Valentín! Mi regalito para ustedes que me siguen es este Drabble mini mini, el cual es más bien un prefacio de un longfic que estoy escribiendo, así que yo que ustedes estaba al pendiente uwu~ Díganme sí les ha gustado~ ¿Quieren leer más de esto? ¿Me desean la muerte porque decidí que esto terminaría en solo cindo drabbles y no siete?_  
_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, el doble de gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario de verdad y mucho amor a todos los que me acompañan en esta aventura que es para mi la escritura *corazones*._  
_Los amo~Besitos~ Baibai~_


End file.
